Love Potion
by Mewknight
Summary: HowlXFuji. Fujimoto found an invitation at a door that magically came up in his "submarine". A little bit of fluff. Based on a drawing on DA. Enjoy!
1. Love Potion

Love Potion

Author's Note: There are some SPOILERS! XD This story is based off of a drawing on DA. This is for Paje-chan. XD Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxX

"Hm?" Fujimoto raised a brow as he bent down to pick up a piece of paper from under a door he never seen before. He felt something familiar to his own work but luckily nothing that could harm him. He opened up the folded paper and couldn't read what was scribbled on it at first but then figured out that it was a letter to him.

_"Fujimoto,_

_Go through the door._

_-Howl"_

"Howl?!" The red head jumped back a little as he stared at the piece of paper for a while. He had met the other wizard a couple of times before just to trade some potions and information. But he couldn't contact the blonde (or was it raven haired) after their meetings, for he figured out that the other man was from another world.

Fujimoto contemplated over the matter before coming to a conclusion. He stuffed the letter into his pocket before walking toward his many daughters.

"Daddy will be back. I won't be gone for long." He told them as he lovingly pressed his hands against the sides of their magic bubble. A smile grew on his lips as he felt his daughters nibble against his palms. After deciding he should leave now, he glanced back over his shoulder one last time to look at all of his daughters watching him leaved before walking though the magic-made door.

Everything was dark around Fujimoto, but surprisingly not cold. He tried to figure out where he was, but as another second passed, he thought he was in a tunnel because out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small light. He walked toward the light and as he assumed, the light grew bigger and bigger before it consumed him. He shielded his eyes for a moment before he found himself at the bottom of a few steps. He could feel and hear a fire going, making him slap his forehead. He forgot to bring his watering system.

_"How could I forget something that important…?!"_ He shouted in his mind as he quickly turned around, already feeling stiff by the minute.

"Ah! Fujimoto! I see you've read my letter." A voice behind the red head spoke, making Fujimoto stop.

"Yes, well long time no see, Mr. H-" He forced a smile as he turned his head to look at the blo- well, now raven haired. There was a grin on the pale man's face as Howl abruptly pulled Fujimoto by the collar.

"You don't have to be so formal! Come on in! I have a present for you!" The red-striped clothed man could smell a familiar potion on the excited man's breath.

_"He's drunk!"_ He noted as he let himself be dragged by the tipsy man. Well, he couldn't work his legs anymore…for the time being. He needed water…

"Up we go!" Howl exclaimed "happily" as he ran up the stairs, with Fujimoto in tow. A second later, they were in a bathroom, spiking a little hope in the red head's heart.

_"No! It has to be pure wa-"_ Fujimoto argued in his head. But his thoughts were interrupted as he was thrown into the white, sparkling tub.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" He started to rant and mumble to himself as he thrashed about in the tub, splashing water everywhere.

"Relax, Fujimoto! Calcifer uses water from the purest of lakes!" At that, Fujimoto stopped thrashing. Even though he always used pure ocean water, surprisingly, he felt hydrated. He even could use his legs again.

"U-uh…thank you, Howl." He said in a low voice as he ran a hand though the water he was sitting in, slightly amazed.

A moment later, a green odd-shaped glass bottle was in the red head's face, "Here, drink up." He nodded as he took the offered bottle. Taking his own advice, the raven haired downed his own odd-shaped bottle, but his was purple. Fujimoto swirled the liquid inside the bottle before sniffing it and having a taste. He had made that formula a couple of times before, but he noticed that this potion was thoroughly made.

"You are very skilled, M- Howl." He quickly corrected himself before taking another sip of the strong smelling liquid. The red head almost jumped out of the tub when he saw blue eyes right in front of his face.

"Really? Well we do have a beautiful son-"

"No, no, no! I mean your magical talent!" He quickly saved himself once again as he held up his hands.

"Really…" The raven haired's smirk turned into a frown as he reluctantly pulled away from his 'friend', "Well, I have been running away from the kingdom and the Witch of the Wastes for this long…but luckily the witch is out shopping with my wife and kids and their dog…!" Howl had his grin back on as he drank another bottle down, a blue one this time. Fujimoto barely finished his first one as he drank quietly.

"…Brunhilde- I mean, Ponyo…you remember her, right? …Well…s-she's doing fine. She's becoming a beautiful young lady…" A pained smile formed on the red head's lips as he chuckled. But then he inhaled sharply when warm, soft lips met his, his arms instinctively pressed against the raven haired's chest.

"What do you think you're doing…?! We both have a wife and kids!" Fujimoto harshly whispered after he broke the kiss.

Howl smirked as his nose was inches away from the red head's own, "Well, they're not here now, hm?"

"That's not the point! Mmh!" The raven haired pressed their lips together once more, feeling his guest squirm under him them relax when he deepened the kiss. The red head cursed in his mind, blaming his actions on the strong alcoholic potions as he felt his body give in. Grey eyes closed as he could feel his 'friend' shift. Small waves brushed against Fujimoto as the raven haired slipped into the tub. He could feel the "talented" wizard's hands slip under his shirt as he dug his hand into soft, short hair. The forgotten odd-shaped green bottle floated in the water, leaking its contents, making the tub water a little pink. Unintentional moans escaped the red head's lips, letting his 'friend' unbutton his red-striped shirt.

Fujimoto's head was almost submerged underwater when they heard a woman's voice from below, "Howl! I'm home!" Howl cursed under his breath as he wondered whether to answer or not.

"…I-I should go. I told my daughters that I wouldn't take long here." The red head squirmed out from under the raven haired as he re-buttoned his shirt. They both reluctantly got out of the tub, Howl looking for a drying spell while Fujimoto got ready to leave.

"Howl?" The woman called again, making them hurry.

"Just go though the same door you came in. It should take you back home." The red head heard his friend whisper in his ear. Howl turned Fujimoto's head so he could plant a brief kiss on the rosy lips before sending the red head off. A blush was on both of their cheeks as his guest politely bowed before hurrying back down to the first floor so he wouldn't dry out again. Howl could hear mumbling and grumbling before the doors slammed. Confused whispering echoed throughout the quiet castle. The raven haired smirked as he leaned on the door frame, amusement in his eyes.

"I gotta invite him here more often." He mumbled to himself before lifting himself off of the door frame as he heard footsteps.

"Master Howl! Wasn't that Mr. Fujimoto?!" He heard Markl ask as the boy ran up the stairs. He also heard his son, no doubt in Sophie's arms, make bubbles from his spit. He could also hear Calcifer whining about the witch staring at him all the time.

Howl laughed to himself when he and the brunette met faced-to-face, his apprentice bouncing on the balls of his feet as he kept saying, "Fujimoto? That was him, right?!"

_"See you soon, Fujimoto, and good luck."_

XxXxXxXxX

On Fujimoto's side, the red head had been apologizing to his daughters but then calmed down when his daughters smiled and brushed against his palms. He shivered as he remembered what happened moments before, feeling a little guilty for accepting the invitation the raven haired had left for him at the magic-made door, which was still there. But he also felt relieved that nothing made the world unbalanced when he was gone.

"I'll go and see if Ponyo is all right…"


	2. Dancing in the Moonlight

Dancing in the Moonlight

"Hm?" Fujimoto looked up when he felt something fall on top of his head. It was another folded up piece of paper, plus something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Now the door is up on the ceiling…?" He muttered to himself as his hair stood on end. It had been two weeks since the first door that had magically appeared, disappeared almost right after he walked through the door and back into the same hallway he found the folded up letter in. Now he let out a breath as he unfolded the second piece of paper, already having an idea on what was written in it.

"Fujimoto,

Get ready.

-Howl"

"Get ready for what?" He raised a brow as a thought struck him. He decided to bring his watering supply this time; for he had a feeling he was going to need it.

"I'll be back, girls!" He quickly said as he slipped on his watering supply onto his back. His daughters clustered toward their father, nibbling on the bubble that contained them when a familiar palm pressed against it.

As he smiled a smile that he somehow couldn't hide, he felt a tug on his collar, a magical one, "Ah!" Fujimoto gasped as he was being lifted up to the ceiling by some force.

"I'll see you later, girls!" He could hear his daughters chatter as he neared the door.

_"What have you got in store for me this time, Howl?"_ The red head thought as he dangled in the air, ready to open the door whenever he felt the hard wood against his back.

"Whoa!" His vision blurred as he was suddenly pulled up like a fish on a hook. He immediately closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his eyes to shield him from whatever that might come next.

"Hey, you can open your eyes now." A familiar, casual voice said behind him. The red head blinked as he dropped his arms back down to his sides. He was standing in the middle of a different room than the last time, specifically a bedroom. But the room seemed to be a spare room for there was only one bed, a small chair next to the bed, a window, and a large, oval shaped mirror opposite of the bed.

"I had to move your portal to his room so Sophie won't be suspicious as to why you are here again." The raven haired said as he closed the portal's door so no one might miss a step and fall in.

"Yes, but why am _I_ here again?" Fujimoto asked as he started to spray his feet with his watering device. Blue eyes sparkled with amusement as Howl strode over to the bed. Some pink fabric was lying on the bed as the raven haired picked the fabric up to show Fujimoto why he brought the red head to his world again in just a short time.

"Tada!" He swung the pink fabric like a cape toward a bull as he showed off the material to the blue stripped man.

Fujimoto gaped, "…A-a dress…?"

The raven haired grinned as he brought the pink dress up next to the red head, "…Hm. Not bad!"

The red head's hair stood on end as a chill went up his spine, _No, no, no! Refuse it! Refuse it!"_ He screamed in his head as he scrunched up some of his hair in his free hand.

"Put it on!" The pale man said, interrupting Fujimoto's thoughts as he held out the dress for his guest to take.

The red head stuck his nose up in the air, "No."

"Come on-" Howl pouted.

"No." He said it more forcefully this time. But that didn't faze the raven haired.

"Oh come on…I bought this dress just for you." The wizard whispered in his guest's ear as he lightly shook the pink dress in his hands.

"What for?" A light blush was on his cheeks, but nonetheless the red head had kept his composure.

"Every pretty girl deserves a pretty dress." He continued to whisper in his guest's ear. Fujimoto turned red as he could feel the other's breath on his neck.

The red head took a step back after spraying the area, "But…I'm not a girl." Howl let out a breath as he had a pleading expression on his face. Red hair stood on end as Fujimoto slightly paled, hesitant to take another step back.

"A-ah-fine… Just get out for a moment, please." He succumbed, taking the dress as he looked away with a light blush on his cheeks. The raven haired tried to suppress his excitement behind a straight face as he told the red head, "Take your time," before taking his leave and closing the bedroom door behind him. Fujimoto let out a breath as he heard some cheering and laughter on the other side of the door.

_"What was he thinking…? What was I thinking…? We must be drunk again…"_ He joked to himself as he lightly shook his head, reluctantly unbuttoning his blue stripped shirt with a shrug.

XxXxXxXxX

"Howl…?" Fujimoto slightly opened the bedroom door, just a crack, as he tried to hold up the dress with the other hand. The laughter and the excitement had died down a while ago when the red head had tried to zipper up said dress. He felt exposed and, of course, embarrassed as he waited for a response from the pale man.

"H-Howl?" He tried again as he opened the door a little bit more. He could hear a faint melody playing in a nearby bedroom. He picked up his watering gear, slipped out of the room and tiptoed toward the little melody, seeing that the door was purposely open just a crack. Fujimoto made a face for he already knew what's happening, who did it, and probably what's going to happen next. The red head took a deep breath and opened the door widely, revealing another bedroom, only this time he could tell it was the raven haired's and probably Sophie's room because some of the room was clean and the rest was cluttered with books.

"Howl…?" He couldn't find the pale man anywhere in the room as he carried his watering supply in his hands, spraying the areas where his feet connected with the wooden floor.

The red head jumped when the lighting in the room seemed to dim and the soft melody that seemed to play out of nowhere increased its volume, "You look beautiful, my princess." A familiar voice whispered deeply into his ear from behind. Fujimoto took a step forward and quickly turned around, finding a fancy-looking Howl. The raven haired was wearing a pink and gray diamond jacket over his usual white shirt and black pants.

The red head's hair slightly stuck up on end when Howl gently bowed and held out a hand, "Shall we dance?" Fujimoto swallowed before dropping his watering gear on the ground and hesitantly taking the raven haired's hand, making the wizard smirk. Howl laid a kiss on the red head's knuckles before straightening himself out and placing his free hand on the dark eyed man's hip. Fujimoto's face turned completely red as he placed his hand on the raven haired's shoulder. His other hand seemed to shake in the pale man's hold. Howl gave the red head a reassuring smile before taking a step to the right, patiently waiting for the other to follow. Their dance went pretty smoothly as the raven haired guided his guest back and forth across the floor to the slow melody. Fujimoto had his head resting between the other's shoulder and neck, feeling the soothing rhythm of their dance and the music that flooded the room. He could feel the raven haired's heart beating almost at the same time as his own as he nuzzled more into the pale man's neck, breathing in the sweet smelling aroma on the other's skin.

"Howl…?" Fujimoto mumbled into the raven haired's ear.

Howl paused, "Hm?" The red head lifted his head off of the "host's" shoulder before looking into those sky blue eyes. The raven haired chuckled at the look the other was giving him as he leaned in and gave what the other wizard wanted.

"Mmh…!" Fujimoto smiled as he leaned into the kiss, their dance completely forgotten. He could feel Howl's arms wrap around him as he buried one hand into the silky, raven hair while the other was between the shoulder blades. His heart pounded against the blue eyed man's chest as he deepened their kiss, feeling weak in the knees.

"Howl…!" The red head moaned when the kiss was broken for air, pausing to look at the raven haired through half-lidded eyes.

Fujimoto brought their lips together again before it was quickly broken once more, "Howl!" The red head gasped as he took a step back from Howl, paling as if he saw a ghost.

"Fujimoto…?" The raven haired frowned before turning around to see what his guest saw.

"Oh…S-Sophie! I-I was just-" Howl tried to say but the darkness in the woman's eyes stopped his jaw from working.

"Howl!" Sophie seemed to growl as the raven haired sweat dropped, slowly pulling the red head to his side.

"Y-you see…eheh!" Howl tried to calm his wife down but when the silver haired didn't seem to succumb, the raven haired frowned then grabbed something off of a nearby desk and quickly said something inaudible; throwing whatever that was in his hand to the ground.

"Howl Jenkins!" Sophie yelled as she coughed. Whatever the wizard said, the object he held became a smoke bomb.

"Let's go!" Howl grabbed Fujimoto's watering instruments plus the red head's hand and ran off through the smoke. They had a big enough opening to go through because Sophie had leaned against the door frame to steady herself from the mild explosion.

"You won't get away with this!" The silver haired screamed. The raven haired gulped as he silently said his apologies in his head before throwing his guest into the spare room.

"Quickly now!" Howl popped open the secret door in the floor as he threw the watering supplies through the hole. The red head bundled up his clothes into his arms as he stood over the opening to his world.

"I'll try to contact you again but you must go! I hear her coming!" The pale man whispered in Fujimoto's ear before pushing him though the hole, dress and all.

"AHH!" The red head screamed as the magic door seemed to disappear before his eyes. He held his breath as he waited for the world to be "flashing before his eyes" but then he let go of it when he noticed his body was once again floating in the air. Luckily, not far behind was his watering system.

"Clink." His watering system safely landed on the shiny floor as he too slowly touched the ground. He sighed as he walked up to his daughters, exhausted and glad to be back home. His daughters were gathering up to their bubble wall, giving their father big smiles as usual. Fujimoto gave them a slight smile as he lovingly placed his hand against the bubbling, laughing as his daughters tickled his palm.

"I'm home."

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the moving castle, Howl had a good slap to the cheek, some punches to his arms, and a great deal of scolding from his wife as he constantly said, "I'm sorry," after every pause the silver haired took. But luckily for the raven haired, they heard a cry from Markl downstairs, for their son, Morgan, started to cry. Sophie glared at her husband before letting out a breath and running out the door to tend to her sons.

"Good job Morgan…!" Howl chuckled to himself as he scratched the back of his head, deciding to help his loving wife, who was now downstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: This is a continuation of "Love Potion" XD This story is based off of another one of Paje-chan's art. Hope you like it! XD


	3. Blue Ocean

Author's notes: Here is another chapter! There is sour lemon here! XD Well anyways, hope you like it! XD

* * *

Blue Ocean

"What the…?" Fujimoto made a face as he found a glass bottle sitting on top of his daughters' bubble home. It slightly tilted to one side as his daughters kept poking at it with their mouths in curiosity. The triangle-ish bottle looked transparent because of what the object was made out of, clear blue glass. Something that was stuffed into the bottle caught the red head's eye as Fujimoto examined the item. He popped open the top and pulled out whatever that was stuffed inside. It was a crumpled up piece of paper.

Fujimoto groaned as he waited a moment to calm his nerves. It has only been two weeks since his last encounter with the wizard. He still had that pink dress hanging with his other clothes on the wall, ready to be worn…if he ever had the urge to do so. He let out a breath as he slowly unraveled the crumpled up paper. There seemed to be nothing of the letter sort this time except for the word, "Gotcha!"

"'Gotcha?'" He tilted his head to one side in confusion as he flipped the piece of paper over, seeing if there was another part to the 'letter' that he missed. He frowned as he flapped the paper in the air, seemingly waiting for something to 'fall out' like a bird in a magic show.

"Gack!" Red hair stuck up on end as strong arms suddenly wrapped around his chest from behind.

"Gotcha." A low voice whispered into his ear. Fujimoto could feel the newcomer grin in his ear as he struggled to turn around to see the stranger. It didn't surprise him that the low voice belonged to a certain raven haired but he was somewhat surprised to find him there, holding him at that moment in his rock-coral home.

"Howl! You're not supposed to be here…!" He sort of whispered as he strained his eyeballs to see behind him since he couldn't get out of the hold.

"And why not?" Howl smirked into the red head's neck as he rubbed his nose against the fair's skin. Fujimoto could feel his face heat at the contact, suddenly feeling alarmed when the raven haired's hands started to move around in soothing circles against his clothed torso. He shot a glance at his daughters, who were now crowding around each other to watch the scene before them with curious eyes.

"Nnh…! Howl! Not in front of my girls!" He could feel his eyelids start to close as his chest felt like it was about to explode. In his mind's eye, he could see the other man laughing with delight for making him moan like that.

"Oh?" Howl smiled as he looked over the red head's shoulder to see Fujimoto's daughters. They were still watching their father and the newcomer interact with each other with those big black eyes of theirs, seemingly looking like a big red ball with black dots all over the place. The raven haired chuckled as he moved away from the red stripped man to look at his 'friend's' daughters more closely.

"Hey there," He leaned over to get a better view of the girls as the little red heads backed away from the edge of their bubble. They swam back into their mini version of their home when the pale man had pressed his hands against the bubble, his smile faltering a little from their leave.

"56." A stern voice behind him spoke, grabbing his hands away from the bubble walls.

"Hm?"

"I have 56 daughters- well…57. Ponyo…she's doing well with that boy." Fujimoto seemed to stare out into space with a slight frown on his lips as his eyes seemed to sparkle. Howl frowned as well for a moment before giving a soft smile to the red head. The raven haired straightened himself out from his bent over position as he silently turned around and gently ran the back of his hand over the other's cheek, catching a few tears that fell.

"Ah…!" Fujimoto gasped as his hand automatically flew up to wipe his eyes, inhaling sharply as he cursed under his breath. Hearing that curse, Howl chuckled lightly before placing his hand on the red head's right shoulder while his other hand was on the red head's left cheek, bringing watery gray eyes to look at him. Blue eyes stared into gray ones for a moment before Howl leaned in and kissed those soft pink lips. Fujimoto had closed his eyes as he savored that kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven haired's neck as he deepened their kiss. He could feel his face grow hot as he chuckled into the kiss, feeling somewhat giddy and…happy? The red head had a big grin on his face when they broke the kiss, making the raven haired smile with a full heart.

"Come with me." Fujimoto smirked as he grabbed his "friend's" hand, having thought of a great place for them to be…alone together. Howl chuckled, understanding the hint the red haired gave him. They ran over to Fujimoto's red submarine, after walking into the huge bubble the red head made.

As soon as they had entered the contraption, the raven haired had slightly gasped. It seemed somewhat small in the submarine and dark, but once the red head lighted a candle that lay by the wheel, Howl could see some fish and other creatures crawling along the windows. The raven haired slightly shivered as he could see the sucking mouths of fish against the glass.

"Now," Fujimoto paused to grab his friend by the collar, "Where were we…?" The red haired seemed to purr as he brought their lips together. Howl smiled in the kiss as he placed one hand in those red locks and the other held Fujimoto's lower back, gently lowering the smaller man to the floor.

"Mmh…!" The red head gasped when he felt the raven haired fumbled with his buttons. In the back of his mind, he knew there was going to be some sort of interruption. But once the other had successfully unbuttoned his shirt and was now slipping it off of him, his heart relaxed as he let his mind cloud over with desire. He could feel Howl's hands grasp his waist after he tossed the red stripped shirt aside, deepening the kiss as he did so. Fujimoto untucked the raven haired's shirt after he broke the kiss, working his way to pull the other's white shirt off. Howl had worked his way unbuttoning and slipping off the red head's pants, feeling the other's skin ripple under his fingertips. The raven haired could hear the pale man, well now red faced man's, small gasped when he had started to slip off Fujimoto's pants, his mind becoming blurry with those _thoughts_ in his head. Once he slipped the material off, he began to kiss the red head's neck, receiving some moans form the other as he could feel fingers fumbling with his pant button. He helped his friend with this small obstacle with one hand as he nipped Fujimoto's earlobe, distracting the red head a little bit. As he threw his pants to the side, he went for those pink, moist lips again as he could feel those long legs wrap around his waist, sending chills down both their spines. Howl ran his hand through red locks as he deepened their kiss, the blue light of the ocean tinting their skin blue. The red head wrapped his arms around the raven haired's back, feeling the faint light from the sun above on his skin.

"Howl…?" He murmured after they broke the kiss as he closed his eyes, feeling the pale man's heart beat against his chest, knowing full well that his own heart was doing the same.

"Hm?" Howl responded a little bit tiredly as he looked to the red head in the corner of his eye.

"I…oh dear…!" Gray eyes widened as his whole submarine was filled with different colors. His heart pounded against his chest as he gently pushed the raven haired off of him. As he sat up, he looked out the window for any sign to confirm his mind and heart.

"Stay down…!" Fujimoto slightly forced his hand down on Howl's chest as he grabbed his clothes and hastily put them back on.

"Now stay here and be quiet." The red head whispered after he had straightened himself out as best as he could. The raven haired raised a brow as he watched his "friend" cautiously looked outside. He decided to put his pants back on, just in case they would be seen, which was highly unlikely at the moment.

"Ah!" Fujimoto moved back from the window he was looking thought when something really bright and huge swam past the submarine.

"…We have to bring this thing up to the surface." The red head partially told himself as he stood in front of the controls and turned his contraption on. They slowly rose toward the surface as the water seemed to turn lighter and lighter as they went up.

"Splash!" The submarine tilted as the "boat" tried to right-side-up itself, making the passengers tilt with it. Fujimoto almost laughed when he heard Howl rolling and grunting when he hit the other side of the contraption.

"Ow…!" The raven haired groaned as he rubbed the back of this head.

"…She's here..!" The red head gasped as he looked out of the window, seeing red hair similar to his own in front of his submarine.

"Stay here…!" Fujimoto whispered to his "friend" as he quickly opened the door of his "boat" and walked out. After a moment, Howl sneaked up to the front of the submarine and peered over the controls to see what was going on outside. He saw the red head walking up to the tip of the "boat", looking this way and that as if he was nervous. The next moment, a huge head popped out of the water. She had the same color hair as his red stripped shirted friend but longer as her whole body glowed. Howl raised a brow as he recognized the woman. He thought about it for a moment then the thought hit him. It was Fujimoto's wife.

The raven haired bit his lip as he watched the two talk. He feared that she knew about his relationship with her husband. He cradled his cheek, remembering how mad Sophie had gotten when she found out. He knew she was still mad about it but he ran away again anyways and lied that he had to do an errand for the king and that he would come back the next day. She had nodded and let him go as Howl gave her a brief kiss before he left. He let out a breath as he continued to watch the conversation.

XxXxXxXxX

"Darling! W-what are you doing here?" Fujimoto said to his wife's head, feeling his hands becoming sweaty. He told himself to stop glancing behind him when he got closer to his wife, so as to not raise suspicion. He could feel his knees shake as he looked his wife in the eye, with much effort.

"The world is still balanced. Ponyo is growing up very nicely…oh!" He could feel his legs stop shaking as she placed her huge hand on his whole right side, since her hand was big enough to do that. He knew she was reading his mind as his heart had calmed with his shaking legs.

"Oh Howl! I haven't seen him in while! He's here, isn't he?" Fujimoto's wife had transformed back into her normal size as she held his hands instead of her husband's side.

There was so much excitement in her eyes that made Fujimoto cave in, "All right…I'll bring him out." He swallowed as he turned around, straightening and fixing his clothes as he walked toward the submarine door.

"Howl?" He looked inside his contraption, finding the raven haired at the front of the "boat".

"Hm?" Blue eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"My wife wants to see you." The red head said as he stood aside from the door to let his friend walk out onto the deck. They both walked calmly to the front of the "boat" where Fujimoto's wife waited patiently.

"Oh Howl! Nice to meet you again," She said as she took the pale man's hands into hers.

Howl smiled, "Yes, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"How is Sophie?"

"She's doing well."

"And your sons?"

"A handful as ever!"

She giggled as she grew herself, "I see," She paused to pick up both men by the collar, "Now, let me give you a warning. If Sophie or I find you fooling around with each other, we might do something to keep you boys in line. Is that clear?" She had that smile of hers on the whole time, but her grip on their collars told them that she was serious. They both nodded as they were lowered back onto their feet.

"Now, don't you have somewhere to go?" She said to the raven haired as Fujimoto glanced at his "friend".

Howl gave her a nod as he faced the red stripped man and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "So…I'll see you some other time?"

"Yeah," Fujimoto smiled as he touched the raven haired's hand, "I will take him home, darling." His wife nodded as she seemed to smile as well. She knew there was a strong bond between them.

"Come on, I need to take you home."

XxXxXxXxX

Once Howl had gotten home, it seemed as though nothing had happened and that he really went out to do an errand for the king. He had poofed up a little stuffed animal for Morgan, telling her that the king had wanted him to give this to their little boy as a reward for doing the errand. He knew that if he made the toy have some sort of special looking jewel on it or had "gold" embroidered into it, Sophie would have walked right up the king and argue that these kind of toys aren't meant for children to bite on and play with. So, he made the stuffed animal look exotic and colorful like it was from some foreign land. She had liked the toy and was amazed by it. She picked up Morgan and put the stuffed animal into his hands and watched him take it and stuff it into his mouth. Howl smiled as he too watched his son slobber all over the toy before going over to Markl to see how far he is through the book he had his other son read.

At Fujimoto's house, he and his wife walked a little more before he saw her off though his window. The red head let out a breath before going over to his daughters, seeing that it was only a warning his wife had given him and that was that. He saw that the sun was already coming up as the water became lighter.

"All right, who wants breakfast?"


	4. Lights, Camera, Action!

Lights, Camera, Action!

"Ugh…garbage! Why don't they clean it?" Fujimoto mumbled to himself as he tried to avoid the boats, the jars and debris that floated toward him. Some of the plastic bottles hit him in the face, well the bubble that surrounded his head actually, making him spazz a bit for a moment. He was travelling through the ocean on his submarine because it was the day he had been waiting for…the exchange of information with a certain raven haired. He was anxious and excited to meet the man after less than a month had passed by.

"Doh!" Another piece of trash flew into his face, "Ugh! That's it!" He started to rise as he aimed for a big open space.

Once his head appeared on the surface, his bubble popped and his hair flew into the wind. It was a nice day…but Fujimoto's mind was elsewhere. He looked over to the shore for familiar faces as he continued to rise until the water was up to his waist.

"Ah!" Gray eyes brightened when he spotted a certain raven haired…and a certain brunette jumping up and down. He quickly turned his submarine towards the spot where the small family stood as a smile grew on his face. As he got closer and closer, he couldn't stop the shaking in his hands from the growing excitement in his chest.

"Ahoy there!" Howl called out as he waved to the red head. Fujimoto chuckled as he waved back.

Once he was close enough to the shore, the red head stepped off of his submarine and onto land. Luckily he remembered to bring his watering supplies this time, "Ahoy!" The red head laughed then turned to look at the silver haired, "It's been a while, hasn't it Mrs. Sophie?" He slightly bowed as Sophie's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Well yes, but promise me you won't do anything to Howl, is that understood?"

"I understand." Fujimoto smiled as he bowed, "So, is there anything new?" He asked the raven haired.

"Well, Markl just perfected a spell, didn't you Markl?"

"Yeah! Watch!" Markl went up to the edge of the water and held his hands out over the water, mumbling the spell. A hands-width of water glowed and as Markl raised his hands, so did the glowing water. He raised it higher and higher until it was as tall as himself before he dropped the water all together, making a splash. Morgan clapped with joy in Sophie's arms, liking that spell.

"There was a good performance, wasn't it Morgan?" Howl said as he picked up his son by under the armpits, throwing the boy up in the air. Morgan giggled and floated in the air for a moment before falling back down and into his father's open hands.

"Morgan! What have I told you about flying?" Sophie chided as she put her hands on her hips.

Morgan looked like he was about to cry when the raven haired laughed, "It's ok Morgan, she's just worried about you. Now why don't you go with your brother and find some seashells for mommy, alright?" Howl placed his son into Markl's arms as he smiled. His son was laughing once more as he clung happily to the brunette.

As the apprentice walked down the beach, finding a perfect spot for his little brother, Howl took his wife's hands into his, "Why don't you go and relax on the beach? We will be done before you know it!"

The raven haired continued to smile as Sophie stared hard into his blue eyes, succumbing to the sparkle in those blues after a moment, "Alright."

"Thanks Sophie!" He gave the silver haired a kiss on the cheek then turned around to face the red head, wrapping an arm around the pale man's shoulder, "Now let's get to work!"

As he led his "friend" down the beach while making hand movements as he talked, Sophie sighed, "Men."

"Sophie! Something is coming toward us!" Markl cried out not too far from where she stood as he clung onto his brother. Morgan seemed to enjoying himself as pretty "fish" danced before his eyes. The glowing "fish" seemed to disappear when it touched the water.

"Granmamare…?" Sophie slightly tilted her head as something, actually someone came walking out of the water, but stopped when the water was up to her ankles.

"It's so good to see you again, Sophie." She smiled as her long flowing hair fell like a waterfall and her sparkling blue dress looked like the mist.

"I would say the same to you, Granmamare!" Sophie clasped her hands over Granmamare's as she smiled. Morgan wiggled excitedly in Markl's arms as he clapped his hands and gurgled.

"I see you have grown, Morgan!" The red head grinned as she stretched her arms out wide toward the happy child. The apprentice glanced at the silver haired for a moment before walking up to the red head and placing his little brother in Granmamare's arms.

"Hello there Morgan!" Granmamare giggled as the little boy laughed and played with her necklace. Sophie smiled as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear, watching her son play. Markl stood beside his "mother" but he had his back turned to them for he was watching his master. Howl seemed to be having a good conversation with Fujimoto as the two walked farther and farther away from their families. The apprentice shook his head as he turned around, finding Morgan playing with the woman's hair.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow, this beach is gorgeous. In our castle, we just see lakes and mountains, which are beautiful as well." Howl said as he talked with his hands. He knew full well that his apprentice had been watching them.

"Mmhm." Fujimoto nodded his head as he forced a smile. Their whole conversation so far was about the ocean or how the family was doing or whatever idea that popped into the raven haired's head. One was about food. But of course, that conversation didn't last long as Howl kept rambling on and on about swimming in the water after they were done with their "work".

"Uh, Howl? …Can we actually _do_ what our wives expect us to do?" Fujimoto asked as he took a glance behind him. He gasped as he suddenly stopped walking, seeing, to his horror, his wife talking with Sophie.

"Come on, this way." The raven haired whispered in the red head's ear. Wrapping an arm around the pale man's waist, he pulled the surprised Fujimoto behind some rocks that had fallen and formed a perfect mound that hid them both from the other side of the beach.

"What is she doing here? Is it because…?" Fujimoto harshly whispered, looking down sadly when he remembered what his wife had told them weeks ago…

_"…If Sophie or I find you fooling around with each other, we might do something to keep you boys in line. Is that clear?"_

"Howl…?" The red head heard his voice crack as he looked up to the raven haired.

"Mm…!" Pink lips pressed against his as he could feel himself being pressed into the rock. His mind grew blank for a moment before his wife's voice rang in his ears.

_"…If Sophie or I find you fooling around…"_ Gray eyes widened as Fujimoto pushed Howl away from him, "No, no, no, no, no, we can't do this! They will punish us if they see us-!"

"_If_ they see us." The raven haired smirked as the red head gaped for a moment before giving his friend a small smile. He sprayed his feet until it was soaked then haphazardly dropped his watering system on the sand, not caring if it became sandy or not. Fujimoto was pushed up against the rock wall once more as Howl passionately kissed the blue stripped man.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sophie?" Granmamare had given Morgan back to a certain relieved brunette as she smiled at the silver haired.

"Yes, Granmamare?"

The red haired covered her mouth with a hand and whispered, "Our husbands disappeared."

"What?" Sophie turned around and found that it was indeed deserted, "Where did they…?"

"Why don't we go and find them?" Granmamare had somehow gotten a camera seemingly out of nowhere and was giving the silver haired a knowing look. Sophie smiled, understanding what the red head was planning and nodded.

"Alright Markl, I want you to stay here and watch your brother. We're going to go take pictures."

"Ok…" Markl sweatdropped as he watched Sophie walk into the water and into a bubble. The two had slipped underwater and all that Markl could see of them was a faint blob of light.

"Come on Morgan, let's make some sand castles."

XxXxXxXxX

"There they are." Sophie whispered as she and Granmamare peaked over the surface of the water, the camera ready. The raven haired and the other red haired were in plain sight, and were plainly going at it. Granmamare lifted the camera to her eye and took a picture. The camera made a soft click noise and something square popped out from the front. Sophie picked up white square and noticed that it was a clear picture of their husbands.

"May I?' The silver haired smirked, having fun with the red haired's plan.

Granmamare smiled, "It's all yours."

"Thank you."

"Click."

XxXxXxXxX

"Howl?" Fujimoto murmured in their kiss. Howl had successfully pulled off the red head's shirt and was now fumbling with his own shirt.

"Hm?"

"Do you hear something?"

"Mmh…just your heart beating." The raven haired smirked as he tossed his shirt aside.

"Oh…!" Fujimoto chuckled as he felt himself being lowered onto the sand.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh, I just can't watch." Sophie groaned as she looked away, busying herself with the photographs that kept multiplying with every click of Granmamare's camera.

"Well, once we show these to them, they won't want to see each other for a long time."

"…But what if they do?"

"Oh, we'll just have to find another way to embarrass them." Granmamare grinned as the silvered haired chuckled.

"Should we interrupt them before they make any more trouble?" Sophie giggled.

The red head shook her head, "I have an idea." Granmamare winked as the silver haired smiled. The two sunk back into the water, deciding to go back to Markl and Morgan.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mm?" Howl leaned on his hands as he looked out into the ocean.

"…What is it?" Fujimoto looked up to his friend when he noticed that the raven haired stopped touching him and followed his gaze, raising a brow.

"…I thought I saw Sophie with your wife…standing right there." Howl got off of the red head and stood, pointing to an area in the water that was just right across from them.

Fujimoto chuckled, "It might have been just your imagination," He paused then sat up, "…right?"

The raven haired didn't respond as he stared at the soft rolling waves for a moment before picking up his now sandy shirt and pulling it over his head. The red head did the same as he watched his friend look past the rocks, deciding to stand up as well.

"Hm, it looks like they haven't even moved." Fujimoto observed as he peaked past the rocks.

"Let's go." Howl said as he started to walk back to their little group, his hands clenched t his sides.

"Oh!" The red head squeaked as he picked up his watering system and followed the raven haired, nervousness written all over his face.

"Oh! There you are! We've been wondering where you two ran off to!" Sophie smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. Fujimoto gaped.

"Are you boys done?" Granmamare asked with a smile as well, which sent a shiver down her husband's spine.

"Howl!" Fujimoto whispered in the raven haired's ear.

"Yes! That was some great information Fujimoto! I hope we'll meet again soon!" Howl patted the red head's back so hard, it made Fujimoto double over.

"Eheh…yeah." The red head sweat dropped as he could feel his cheeks heat.

"Are you ready to go home?" The raven haired asked his wife as he wrapped an arm around the silver haired's wasit. Sophie chuckled as she nodded, cuddling against her husband's chest. Fujimoto felt a pang of jealousy, lowering his gaze to the hot sand with a frown.

"You ready to go, Markl, Morgan?" He said with a grin.

"Mmhm." Markl nodded. Morgan giggled and wiggled in his brother's arms.

"Thank you for your time." Howl slightly bowed.

"You're very welcome." Granmamare smiled as she nodded once. As the family began to leave, the raven haired looked back and gave Fujimoto a wink, causing the red head to look up and smile. The two red heads waved at the growing family, seeing them disappear into the rock walls.

After a moment, Fujimoto spoke, "Now, why don't we go back home. How does that sound?"

"I'm looking forward to it.

XxXxXxXxX

As the two families entered their homes, Granmamare's plan went into action.

"Oh dear! There's something I want you to see." Both Sophie and Granmamare said their lines as their husbands raised a brow.

"Hm? What is it honey?" Howl had said.

"Is there something wrong?" Fujimoto asked.

"Oh…this!" Granmamare's plan was going perfectly as she and the silver haired flashed their pictures that they took right in their husbands' faces, "Care to explain?"

"There must have been a mistake! We-" Both Fujimoto and Howl tried to cover up, but their wives gave then a glare that sent chills up their spines. The raven haired sprinted up to his room, locking himself in his room. Fujimoto rocked back and forth on the floor, mumbling to himself as if he saw a ghost. Gramamare and Sophie laughed inside, thanking each other mentally as their plan worked. The two won't be meeting each other secretly for a while…

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Ugh, it came out turning into a parody. XP Well anyways, hope you like it! XD


	5. Silver Dragon

Silver Dragon

"Hm?" A wind storm in the Wastes seemed to try to pry open the magic door as Calcifer looked over to the rattling door with half opened eyes. The fire demon could sense that someone was at the door, but couldn't tell who.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked sleepily as she came down the stairs with a lit candle. It was close to midnight and the castle was sitting on the hills for the night, so it was easy for someone to walk up to it.

"…" Nobody answered as the wind outside seemed to die down, which puzzled the silver haired.

"Is something the matter Sophie?" Howl whispered as he walked up to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There seems to be someone at the door." Sophie answered as she leaned into the raven haired. Howl gave her a soft squeeze before he pulled away and walked toward the door, seeing that the dial was pointing to green: the Wastes. He slowly opened the door as the crisp air of the hills blew into his face and into his nostrils, waking him up a little. For a brief moment, he had thought he saw a slim dragon with silvery-white scales and teal colored hair standing right in front of him…looking at him. Instead, there was a boy with swamp colored hair and he was about as tall as Markl, perhaps a bit taller. The boy seemed to be no older than Markl but the calm expression he wore on his face made him seem more mature.

"Hello. May I assume that you are Howl Jenkins?" The boy asked. His voice was a little deeper than Markl's and had a hint of a Japanese accent.

"Yes, yes I am." Howl said, raising a brow. He had never seen this boy before, nor anyone similar to the green haired, except when he went over to Fujimoto's world.

"…Have we met somewhere before?" The raven haired cautiously said, cocking his head to one side slightly.

The boy shook his head, "I have heard that you are a great magician and I have come from a long way to meet you," The teal haired paused as he bowed, which seemed a little…odd* to Howl, "My name is Haku, and I would like you to teach me some techniques."

XxXxXxXxX

"Hm?" Fujimoto raised a brow as he found a folded up piece of paper by his bedroom door. He frowned, knowing that it was another letter from a certain raven haired.

"Hah, well, it has been a while." The red head chuckled as he opened the letter. It has been almost a week and a half since that "incident". He was still shaken up by those pictures his wife had taken, but luckily, his wife had taken those pictures with her.

"Ahem." Fujimoto cleared his throat as he began to read the letter:

"Fujimoto,

Go through your bedroom door.

-Howl"

"What?" The red head sighed, partially relieved that he had spotted the letter beforehand because he was about to put his watering can in his room. He pocketed the letter and stepped through his bedroom door, blinded by some…colors…? He tilted his head to one side, noticing how the portal felt different somehow. A thought briefly ran through his head, concluding that the portal was his bedroom door instead of the usual "a-door-appeared-out-of-nowhere." Fujimoto shook his head as he continued forward through the gap between "time and space".

XxXxXxXxX

"Ok, so this is basically how the portal works," The raven haired drew a circle on one side of the paper, "Imagine this is your home and," he drew another circle on the opposite side of the first circle, "this is mine. In between the two is some kind of link-"

"Like a road!" Haku pointed out.

"Yes, exactly." Howl drew a somewhat straight line, connecting the two circles…a link.

As if something had indeed clicked together, a familiar cry echoed from upstairs. Sophie, who was sweeping the floor, sighed heavily, "Morgan is crying again. I'll go get him." The silver haired partly ran up the stairs as her husband nodded. He watched her go before ripping off a part of the simple drawing he drew. A big smile was on his face as he quickly wrote something down on the scrap of paper.

"Alright, are you ready Haku?" Howl said with such excitement that both Haku and Calcifer felt a shiver run down their spines.

"Ready for what…?" The green haired almost whispered.

"Hey Calcifer, did you find it?"

"Not the exact location…" Calcifer mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's good enough!" The raven haired motioned for his "apprentice" to follow him as he walked over to the front door. He turned the dial to black and quickly opened the door. A cool breeze blew in just like before, but this time was different because all Haku saw was this mass of darkness.

"Are you ready?" Howl smiled, holding out his hand for the green haired. The boy could feel his cheeks burn as he nodded, taking the pale man's hand.

"Now whatever you do, don't let go."

"O-ok."

"Click."

XxXxXxXxX

"Hm? Where am I?" He shifted his watering system to get a better grip as he awed at how green the land and the trees were, except the leaves on the trees were turning yellow and orange.

"If I remember correctly, it must be fall here." He took a deep breath, spraying his feet a little even though the ground was still a little wet. There was something a deep breath, spraying his feet a little even though the ground was still a little wet. There was something about the place he landed in felt sort of eerie…well it was probably the big round statue that seemed to stare at him…

"I-it has two faces…!" Fujimoto paled as he began to step away from the creepy statue, trying not to scream. But he had lost his composure when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"AHHHH!"

"Fujimoto! It's me!" A familiar voice spoke from behind him, making the red head quickly look behind him. To his relief, big blue beautiful eyes stared into gray ones, concern sparkling in them.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhm," Fujimoto nodded, "U-uh, do you know where we are?"

"We're in Japan." A voice spoke behind Howl, revealing a green haired boy.

For a moment, the red head looked from the raven haired to the boy, wide eyed, but then a thought dawned on him, "…But I'm from Japan…this place doesn't look familiar…"

"It's a different Japan," The pale man smiled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Fujimoto, this is Haku. He is my apprentice for today."

"How do you do." Haku bowed. The red head did the same.

"…But what are we doing here?" Fujimoto asked as he looked up to the colorful leaves once more.

"Well, I was thinking of teaching him some things then we could take a stroll through the forest. And by the way, do you like your outfit?"

"What?" The red head took a better look of himself and found that he was wearing a brown trench coat and a dark gray scarf. Howl looked different as well. His nose and face were red and he wearing his purple diamond coat and a green scarf with yellow stripes. Haku was wearing a blue scarf that matched his outfit. With the warm clothes on, he didn't notice the air was a bit colder than usual (well he is underwater 24/7 most of the time XP).

"Well it's um…different." Fujimoto said as he fumbled with the folds, interested in the material. As Haku shifted from one foot to the other, the green haired was growing impatient from their conversation and…another feeling that he couldn't put his finger on. It slightly burned in his chest as he continued to watch the two talk and…

"It looks good on you." Howl had said as he began to straighten out the collar on Fujimoto's coat.

The red head turned red as he spazzed out for a moment, "No, no, no! Not in front of your guest!"

"Well, technically you are one as well." Howl whispered in Fujimoto's ear, making the red head turn crimson.

"Howl-"

"Augh!" Haku threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as he grabbed the raven haired's sleeve, "Weren't you going to teach me some techniques?"

The pale man chuckled as he remembered Markl doing the same thing when he had promised to teach the boy some magic, "Alright, alright! Hm…I think that is a good place to start!" Howl led the green haired a little bit more up the path as he crouched down by a patch of flowers. The boy still had a sour expression on his face as he crouched next to the raven haired, a blush barely visible on his cheeks. Fujimoto stood nearby, curious as to what his "friend" was going to do.

"Now look here, you see those flowers?" Howl pointed to a few flowers that were wilting from the cold air, receiving a nod from his apprentice as he continued, "Now I want you to concentrate on those flowers and say, 'Bloom, flower, bloom.'"

"What?" Green eyes widened as his blush became visible.

"Here, I'll help you," The raven haired laughed as he kneeled behind the green haired and held the boy's hand out, "Now, repeat after me. 'Bloom, flowers, bloom.'"

Haku gulped as he shakily repeated, feeling his face grow hot, "…B-bloom, flowers, b-loom…!"

"Very good! Let's do it again." Fujimoto glared as the two continued their chant, a burning sensation in his chest arose as he gritted his teeth. As he turned around, he took a deep breath and calmed down, dismissing the intimate scene as a "hands-on" experience for the green haired.

"Ah, it worked!" Haku awed as he watched each wilted flower snap up towards the sky. The flowers seemed to sparkle in the sun as the green haired's smile grew. The red head had turned back around to watch the spectacle, his own eyes sparkling with awe as he felt his heart thump in his chest, feeling familiar blue eyes set on him.

"That was…that was amazing!" Haku exclaimed.

"Yes, yes that was." Howl said as he smiled, pulling his gaze away from his "friend" for a moment to pat the green haired on the head. Haku knew his face was bright red as he grinned sheepishly. Fujimoto could feel his eyes twitch as he had noticed the boy's blush.

"Well, let's find a different spot, shall we?" The raven haired said as he stood up, holding out a hand for Haku to take.

"Mm-hm!" The green haired nodded as he took the hand.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hm? Howl?" The silver haired looked around their empty living room as she carried a sleeping Morgan in the crook of her arm.

"Now where did he- hm?" She found a folded piece of paper labeled "Sophie" on the table her husband and the green haired boy were working on. She opened the letter and found some illegible handwriting, but she was used to his messy handwriting so she could somewhat read whatever he wrote.

"Dear Sophie,

Haku and I went out for a lesson. Will be back soon.

I love you"

"Ooh Howwll…where are you?" Sophie gritted her teeth as she crumpled the paper in her hand, "He is so going to pay!"

"Oh boy…" Calcifer mumbled as he sighed, deciding to go back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Howl breathed in deeply, smelling the wet moss and the mountain air, "Ah, what a beautiful view."

"Yeah, it sure is." Fujimoto smiled as he looked down the valley and saw the many houses and the sliver of blue on the far right, guessing that it was the ocean. They had walked a little further down the path, towards civilization, and found an opening in the trees. Haku didn't seem interested as he decided to practice blooming wilted flowers and also create little particles of snow from the cold dew drops on the moss. Except part of his mind was elsewhere as he watched the two out of the corner of his eye, his skin hot as his eyes glowed. After a while, he gave up on "practicing" as he stood up from his crouching position and walked toward the edge of the hill, standing next to the red head.

"Hm, is there anything at the top of this hill?" Howl asked as he pointed in the direction they just came from.

Haku nodded, forcing a smile, "A train station."

"A train station?" The raven haired and the red head said in unison, which made the green haired's eye twitch.

"Yes, but I would recommend you not to go there."

"And why is that?" Howl raised a brow.

"Because once you go in, you may never come back out again." Haku said as he gave them a glare. Fujimoto made a small sound as he shivered in fear.

The raven haired didn't seem fazed by it though, "Oh really? Hm…" He paused as he rubbed his chin with his hand, "Why don't we check it out?"

"What? But he just said that it's dangerous!" The red head panicked but it seemed that the pale man didn't catch what he said as he walked back up the hill.

"H-How-" Fujimoto started but was interrupted by a tug on his collar.

"Why are you with him? He has a wife and a kid!" The green haired seethed.

"U-um…well…he has two kids." The red head pointed out, causing Haku's jaw to drop.

"Augh! Then why are you with him?" The boy had pulled the red head over to his left, making Fujimoto's back face the cliff.

"Ah!" The red head gasped as he held onto the green haired's hand for "dear life".

Haku gritted his teeth, "Let go-!"

"I think that is enough." A familiar voice spoke in the boy's ear as Haku felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

"Eep!" The green haired squeaked as he felt himself being pulled away from the edge, feeling his whole face and neck turn crimson.

"Howl!" Fujimoto smiled as he ran over to the raven haired's side, wrapping his arms around the man as he buried his face into his "friend's" shoulder. Howl chuckled as he ran a hand through red locks.

Haku continued to gape, "B-but-"

"And to answer your question, Haku," The raven haired interrupted as his eyes narrowed, "He is with me because we love each other." Fujimoto blushed at this as he quickly looked into those sharp blue eyes.

"B-but…Mr. Jenkins, you have a family!"

The raven haired smirked as he patted the red head's head with a hand, "He does too." Haku made a face as he slowly took a couple of steps back. After a moment, his face twisted in anger as his eyes glowed a dark green, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"H-Haku-" Fujimoto whimpered as he clung to his "friend's" coat.

Howl hummed as he softly smiled, "We know," He paused to gently push the red head aside before walking up to the green haired, "we know, but we just keep on meeting each other as if a red string has tied our pinkies together." He laughed at this as he winked. Haku growled as he could feel his anger drop.

Howl noticed this as he grinned, "Don't worry about it, for our sakes. We know how to handle it, right Fuji?"

"U-um…mhm." The red head nodded, taken aback for a second at the nickname.

The raven haired chuckled as he ruffled the green locks, "You did well today, Haku," Howl paused as he looked up at the sky, "Hm. Looks like the sun is going down. I guess we'll just have to visit another day," The raven haired sighed then smiled, "Now, shall we walk you home?"

Haku blushed, "N-no, it's fine! The sun is setting, right? So you should go on home."

Howl chuckled, "Alright. I guess we'll see you later." The raven haired ruffled the green haired's head before turning around to give the red head a nod.

"W-wait!" Haku called out to the pale man as the two were beginning to walk back up the hill, where their magic door lay hidden in the bushes.

"Hm?" Howl turned as he raised a brow, "Wha-?" He started but then was interrupted by soft pink lips. Fujimoto gaped as blue eyes widened.

"…Thank you for the lesson." The green haired said after he broke the kiss as he looked down.

The raven haired cleared his throat before speaking, "You are welcome."

"U-uh, HEY!" Fujimoto screamed as his hands were clenched at his sides. Both the green haired and the raven haired raised a brow as they noticed that the red head's face matched his hair and his shoulders were shaking with rage.

"U-uh…Fuji listen-" Howl held his hands up in front of him in defense as Fujimoto grabbed his collar and dragged him forcefully away from the boy.

"No, no, no! Why did you let him kiss you?"

"B-but he-"

"No buts!" As the two bickered, Haku softly smiled as he bowed.

As the two began to walk up the hill, something in the sky caught Fujimoto's eye as his anger seemed to be whisked away by the wind, "Ah! What is that?" The raven haired followed his gaze as he saw a slim line in the sky, which looked oddly familiar.

"Oh!" Howl gasped as he recognized the silvery "line". He looked to where the green haired was standing a moment ago and found no trace of the boy being there at all. The raven haired chuckled to himself, relieved that he wasn't crazy when he saw the dragon earlier at his door.

"Come on Fujimoto. Let's go home."

XxXxXxXxX

"Click." The door opened then closed as the dial turned from green to black to green.

"Where have you been Howl? It's already late in the afternoon!" Sophie placed her hands on her hips after she gave one of Morgan's toys to her younger son. Markl was almost going to greet his master but then stopped when he saw the silver haired's face and continued to play with his brother.

"I took Haku home. He did really well for a beginner." Howl calmly explained as he grinned.

Sophie stared at her husband for a long time before sighing, "Alright, just help me with dinner." She said as she walked over to the cupboard to decide what they were going to eat.

The raven haired laughed as he picked up Morgan into his arms, "Hey kiddo, what do you have here?" He asked as he touched the stuffed animal that looked like a purple elephant in his son's hands.

"Ah! Howl, could you get me that box on the top shelf?" The silver haired asked as she stood on her tiptoes.

Howl smiled, "Coming!"

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: *_"…seemed a little…odd"_: Remember how the Japanese bow? XD Different from the European way! XD Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to post this up. :(


	6. X Marks the Spot

X Marks the Spot

Somewhere, not so far away, there was a man dressed as a pirate and another man dressed in a blue dress and black stripped knee-high socks. They were standing under a lamp post as the pirate dressed man was looking at his map.

The man in the blue dress fumbled with the lace on his dress as he whined, "Howwll! Why am in a dress?"

The raven haired grinned as he tapped the red head on the nose, "Because you are Alice. And I am the pirate that will find me treasure!" He laughed at himself for trying to sound like a pirate as he waved his map in the air. Fujimoto frowned as his shoulders sagged.

"Arrgh me mateys! Let's go find me treasure!" Howl grabbed the red head's wrist as he pointed his now rolled up map in a certain direction.

"H-Howl! Wait!" Fujimoto gasped as he was being pulled by an excited raven haired. Kids from all over the neighborhood were dressed up in weird costumes for this special day and were walking up to random houses, screaming, "Trick or Treat!" The adults that answered the door smiled and gave the kids some candy, which the kids in turn thanked the adults then ran off to continue to fill up their Halloween bags.

Fujimoto had slightly wanted to try the candy the kids were receiving, but his friend had made it difficult to stop as Howl continued to drag the red head, "Howl! Where are we going?" Fujimoto panted.

"We're going to find the 'X' that marks the spot! This way!" The raven haired didn't seem to even take a glance at his map as he took a turn.

"An 'X'…?" The red haired muttered as he frowned.

After turn, after turn, after kid, after apology (Fujimoto had bumped into the poor fello XD), and after turn, Fujimoto thought that the pale man was lost, "Howl? May I see the map?"

"Only the captain can see the map!"Howl grinned as he glance behind him at the red head. Fujimoto opened his mouth the say something but then closed it when some tall shrubs came into view.

"H-Howl! Watch out!"

"Don't worry!" The raven haired chuckled as he jumped into the tall shrubs, pulling the red head with him.

"AHH!" Fujimoto screamed as green leaves blocked his view. For a moment, he felt like he was falling through a hole with no end. Flashes of clocks and tea cups and rabbits filled his head, confusing the red head.

"This must be a dream…must be a dream…!" He muttered to himself as he shielded his face with an arm.

"You can open your eyes now." A familiar voice spoke in his ear, shaking him out of his thoughts. As he removed his arm from his face, he noticed something familiar about his surroundings.

"T-this is…this was where we started! So we went all over town for nothing?" Howl smirked, "Arrgh, that is not true," He paused as he leaned over to caress the red head's cheek, "I have found my treasure." Blood rushed up to Fujimoto's cheeks as the raven haired brought their lips together.

"Happy Halloween." The raven haired said in a low voice after he broke the kiss.

The red haired smiled, "Happy Halloween."

"Yes, a very happy Halloween indeed…hee hee." A large light and dark stripped purple cat chuckled as he grinned widely, watching the couple from afar from his perch on a nearby tree branch. The cat laughed as his tail began to "unwind" itself as if it was made out of a roll of ribbon, then his behind "unwounded", then his feet, then his front paws…and all that was left was his grin, which slowly disappeared into the night sky.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Just a little something for a –very early- Halloween. XD Ok, this isn't exactly part of my HowlXFuji series, but I hope you like it! XD


	7. X Marks the Spot part 2

X Marks the Spot Part 2

Author's note: WARNING! A LITTLE BIT OF LEMON! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! XD That is all. Have fun! XD

XxXxXxXxX

Later that night…

"Oh…Howl…!" Fujimoto moaned as a certain raven haired was licking his neck where the man had bitten him. His blue dress was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor as Howl was now busy with the black stripped socks. The red head tugged off the wrapped material on the raven haired's head, which Howl had told him was supposed to be a hat, then tugged off the "dirty", "torn-up" shirt, in which Howl had helped him with, and threw the shirt aside, not caring where he threw it. As he successfully (? XD) slipped off his "friend's" pants, he felt himself being lowered onto his back as warm fingers danced on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired's neck as he could feel the pale man move into a better position.

"Now, I'll try to make this as painless as possible." The raven haired whispered into the red head's ear as he tried not to grin. Fujimoto could feel Howl's hands move over to his hips and towards his sensitive area as his face seemed to heat up. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he waited through those agonizing seconds for the raven haired to start.

"Ah…!" His breath hitched as he felt something slip inside of him. Pain shot up his spine as the digit slightly moved in and out of him. He squirmed uncomfortably under his "friend's" grip as another digit slipped into him.

"Shh…" Howl gently placed a kiss on pink lips as he slightly moved his fingers apart, receiving a gasp from the red haired.

"H-Howl…!"

"Shh…" The raven haired paused to move his fingers in and out of the red head a little bit more before slipping them out, "…Are you ready…?" He barely muttered as he buried his nose into red locks. Fujimoto hesitantly nodded as he closed his eyes, which didn't make much of a difference when the room was pitch black. As he could feel the pale man lean into him, he tried not to gasp as something large slipped into him. He wrapped his legs around Howl's waist to try to get into a "comfortable" position as he clung to the raven haired's shoulders, feeling his "friend" start to move in and out of him slowly, seemingly trying to find a rhythm.

"Nnh…!" He moaned as his nails dug into skin and muscles. A trail of hot saliva ran down his neck and chest as Howl played with one of his nipples. Fujimoto could feel himself pass his limits as he could feel the raven haired hitting his sweet spot, having found a perfect rhythm.

"A-ah…!" The red head couldn't breathe as he tried to swallow, "H-Howl…! I ca…I-I'm going to-" Fujimoto heavily exhaled as a white milky substance sprayed all over his and the pale man's stomachs. Howl stopped for a moment as he leaned over as much as he could and licked some of the sticky substance off of his "friend's" belly. The red head shivered as he moved his hands to cling to the bed sheets.

Once the raven haired licked up most of the hot creamy liquid, he licked his lips and carefully slipped out of the red haired, collapsing heavily beside Fujimoto.

"…Fuji…?" Howl took in a deep breath as he watched the red head gasp for air.

"…Nnh…" Fujimoto halfheartedly responded.

"I love you." The raven haired gave his "friend" a short but sweet kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around the red head.

"…I love you too…" Fujimoto sighed as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Ugh…so short… Well it is part of that other chapter! XD Well anyways, I hope you liked it! XP


	8. Merry Little Christmas

Merry Little Christmas

A certain fire demon watched a certain raven haired with curiosity as the said person placed an armful of different sized boxes and a few rolls of sparkling red wrapping paper onto the wooden table.

"What are you doing?" Calcifer asked almost in a whisper as he "craned his neck" to look over his friend's shoulder. It was nighttime and most of the residents in the moving castle were asleep.

_[Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight]_

"I'm wrapping up gifts for Christmas tomorrow." Howl said in a low voice as he ripped off a piece of tape from a tape dispenser he had bought a day ago behind Sophie's back.

As he folded and taped and wrapped box after box, Calcifer raised a brow, "Christmas?"

"Yeah." Howl's smile glowed, making the fire demon jump. A shiver ran down the demon's "back" as he slightly shrank into himself.

"Ah, there, all done." The raven haired placed his hands on his hips as he marveled at his handy-work. Howl grinned as excitement filled him, thinking about all of the happy faces the receivers would have when he would give them their gifts.

"Alright Calcifer, I'll be back soon." Howl gathered one of the boxes into his hands as he walked over to the front door.

"Yeah whatever." Calcifer mumbled as he halfheartedly waved good bye. Howl continued to grin as he turned the dial to black. With the flick of his wrist, he was out the door, disappearing into the black abyss as the door closed right behind him. Calcifer let out a breath as he decided to go back to sleep.

__

[Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.]

"Hello?" Howl stood near the shoreline where they had met Granmamare as he peered into the dark, cold waters. It was freezing as he shook in the sand, kicking himself mentally for not remembering to bring a jacket.

"Ah, Howl. How nice to see you again." A large familiar head popped out of the water as Granmamare smiled at the raven haired.

Howl nodded as he held out the gift he had brought with him, "Here. This is for you. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. Thank you." She had turned small as she gladly took the offered gift into her hands.

Howl smiled, "Well, I am sorry, but I cannot stay long. Good bye and Merry Christmas."

"You're going to visit my husband after this, aren't you?" Howl visibly froze as he sweat dropped.

Granmamare giggled when the raven haired made a face, "Just be good and I won't take anymore pictures. Merry Christmas to you too~" Howl shivered as he gave her a weak wave good bye and walked back to his magical door.__

[Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.]

"Ah. You girls look beautiful." Fujimoto mused as he let his daughters swim away from his hands. He had put little berries in each of his daughters' hair. He had put a couple of decorations, but not too many, around his home, feeling that no one besides his daughters and himself would see the decorations anyway. He smiled as his daughters swam around in their little bubbled home, looking at each other's berries with excitement.

"Hey, I got you something." A low familiar voice whispered in his ear, making him jump.

"Eiee!" Fujimoto's hair stuck up on end as he quickly turned around, seeing blue eyes staring lustfully at him.

"…What?" The red head slightly paled as Howl took something out of his pocket and hung it over their heads.

"What is…?"

"You're under a mistletoe," The raven haired paused as he leaned forward until their noses were about to touch, "Kiss me." Fujimoto was speechless as he took a step back, his back hitting his daughters' home. Howl leaned in closer as he caressed the red head's cheek, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. Fujimoto's face turned bright red as he found himself returning the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Fuji." Howl said after he broke the kiss, his voice a little bit lower than usual as he stuffed another hand in his other pocket. He pulled out a small box and pushed it gently into the red head's hand.

It took a while for Fujimoto to register what was in his hand before gasping in surprise, "Ah! Wait. I got you something too." He bent over and tried to search for whatever he had wrapped for the raven haired. Howl smirked as he took this opportunity to reach over and pinch the red head's buttocks.

"EEEP!" Fujimoto shrieked as he held his butt in shock. Howl let out a laugh as he watched his friend's face turn deep red.

"You look so cute tonight, Fujimoto." Howl pulled the red head into a kiss once more as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Fujimoto wrapped his arms around the raven haired's neck, feeling his cheeks slowly lose their heat as he deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Howl spoke between kisses, "I'm sorry…I have…to go…deliver the rest of…these gifts…" Fujimoto frowned as he broke the kiss.

"I'll be back. I bet Sophie would like to come and visit you guys tomorrow." The raven haired winked as he smirked. The red head caught his friend's hint as his cheeks had a touch of pink.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Howl." Fujimoto slightly bowed as his lips turned upwards.

__

[Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.]

"Haku?" Howl called out as he looked between the trees. He stood in the middle of the dirt road as he tightened his jacket around himself, shivering just slightly. It was lightly snowing in the mountains as a sheet of snow covered the ground underneath his feet.

"Mr. Jenkins?" A small voice spoke behind Howl as he quickly glanced behind him.

"Ah, Haku," The raven haired smiled as he walked up to the green haired, who was dressed in his usual clothes, a scarf, and mittens. It seemed that the boy wasn't that affected by the cold, "Here, Merry Christmas." He took out a box from inside of his jacket as he gave it to Haku.

"Ah! Thank you." The green haired bowed politely as he took the offered gift.

Howl chuckled as he bowed back, "You're very welcome, but I am sorry. I cannot stay long. Merry Christmas." He turned around to leave as he waved to the boy.

"W-wait!"

"Hm?" Pink lips pressed against his own as dark green eyes stared into blue ones.

"Merry Christmas, Howl." Haku blushed as he said this as he slightly bowed his head. Blue eyes widened for a moment before Howl chuckled a little, caressing the green haired's cheek as he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Haku." Haku's cheeks darkened as his lips curled up into a bright smile. They bowed to each other once more as Howl walked back through his magical door.

XxXxXxXxX

"Click."

"Merry Christmas Howl!" Something quite heavy crashed into the raven haired, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Ah!" Howl gasped for air as he and the "thing" that crashed into him fell down the stairs.

"Ack…!"

"Oh! Are you alright Howl?" Sophie's voice shrieked a little bit as she clutched onto her husband's shoulders.

Howl let out an airy chuckle, "Merry Christmas, Sophie." He motioned for the box he had wrapped for her to come to him, but before he could concentrate on lifting the box, the silver haired smashed their lips together.

"Mmnh…" Howl wrapped his arms around his wife as he tangled his hand in her hair. In the background, Calcifer inwardly groaned as he rolled his eyes, deciding to sink back into his hearth.

'_Merry Christmas.'_

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD Here is chapter 7! Wow, so many. XD Well, hope you'll have a great Christmas day tomorrow, and Happy Holidays! XD


	9. Dive In

Dive In

"Scuba diving?" Fujimoto looked up from his stack of papers and books on his desk as he raised a brow.

"Yeah! I saw a little shop by the beach while I was coming over here and I thought that it would be a fun thing to do!" Howl explained with bright blue eyes as his smile seemed to take up half of his face.

It was a quiet morning in the sea and Fujimoto had thought of doing some research on potions when a certain raven haired decided to pay a visit, "Howl, don't you see I am quite busy?" The red haired sighed as he slowly said this, feeling guilty to put the excited man down.

But surprisingly, this didn't faze the wizard as Howl grasped Fujimoto's hand, "Come on!" The raven haired happily dragged the red head out of the study room, up the stairs, and towards the submarine.

"Howl! Wait!" The red striped shirt man called out to the wizard as Howl ran straight to the submarine, which was parked "outside". Holding his breath, ocean water immediately splashed into his face. The raven haired didn't seem to mind about the water as he swam into his friend's contraption. Fujimoto frowned as he lifted two fingers up in the water, creating a big air bubble around themselves.

They were hovering just between the submarine and the red head's home as the red striped man grabbed Howl's wet shoulders, "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Well, I left the scuba gear behind a rock on the surface and-! …I'm sorry, I got too carried away." Howl frowned as he bowed his head, his shoulders sagging a little. Fujimoto's lips curved down a little as he slowly let go of the raven haired.

The red head let out a breath, "Alright then, fine. Just be careful next time, ok?" Blue eyes sparkled brightly as the grin on Howl's face came back. Fujimoto rolled his eyes as he went up to the front of the bubble, which faced his submarine, and pushed. "Magically", the air bubble began to float toward the submarine, causing a group of fish to swim away in panic.

As the bubble that surrounded them popped, Fujimoto quickly ran up the ship's controls. The contraption stirred alive as the red head took a deep breath, "Ok then. To the surface."

XxXxXxXxX

"Uh, Howl? Are you sure that this is supposed to be this tight?" Fujimoto looked at himself as he flexed his limbs. The red head looked different because of the swim cap he had to wear, hiding his poofy red hair, making him look like some sea monkey.

Howl giggled to himself as he placed goggled over his friend's eyes, "That's how it's suppose to feel. Now, are you ready?" The raven haired smiled as he placed his own goggles over his eyes. Fujimoto looked away as he nodded once, adjusting the goggles on his face in embarrassment. Luckily, they were behind some big rocks, blocking out the sunlight and un-wanting eyes. Howl hid their clothes and shoes in between some rocks and bushes then placed his hands firmly on Fujimoto's shoulders.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Howl laughed as his eyes glittered with mischief.

XxXxXxXxX

"Woah! Did you see that?" Howl pointed in some direction as he and Fujimoto floated in between a school of fish. The red head nodded passively as he indifferently stared at a couple of seahorses clinging to some seaweed nearby. He'd seen the ocean many times; heck he LIVES in the ocean! But he didn't want to be rude his friend, so he just accepted and went along. Howl must have sensed Fujimoto's boredness as he quickly looked around for something he thought would interest the red head.

"Ooh! Is that a whale?"

This seemed to spark Fujimoto's attention as the hairs on the back of his neck stuck up on end, "What? Where?"

"Over there! Ok, I am going to try to speak to it." Howl took a deep breath from the air bubble that surrounded his head, which the red head had insisted that they wear because he didn't trust the oxygen tanks, then made a throaty-squeaky sound that seemed to come up from his stomach.

Fujimoto twitched, "Is that really necessary…?"

"Oh look! It's coming straight toward us!"

"H-Howl…? I don't think that is a whale…"

Howl raised a brow as he looked at the red head, "It's not? Then what is it?"

The two men stared at the dark "whale" fish figure for a moment before Fujimoto's hair stuck on end, "It's a shark!" Blue eyes widened as the two tried to swim in opposite directions, away from the shark. The shark seemed to pause for a moment before it changed course, swimming straight for Howl.

"Ah! Howl!" Fujimoto called out as he took a sharp turn, also swimming toward the raven haired. Once he got there, the wizard had a rock in his hand and was trying to hit the shark with it.

"Back! Back I say!"

"Howl! No! Don't do that!" The red haired pushed Howl to the side as he stared at the shark in the eyes. The shark took a "step back" then lunged at Fujimoto. The red striped man raised a fisted hand and sent it down hard on the shark's nose. It may have been to the raven haired's imagination, but the shark whimpered in agony as it quickly escaped into the dark blue depths of the ocean.

"Come on." Fujimoto grabbed Howl's hand as they swam back to shore.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow that was exciting, right Fuji?" Howl panted as the two laid out on the sand behind some rocks, somewhat exhausted from their adventure.

The red haired gave the raven haired a quick glare, "You were in a near-death experience!"

"That's what makes it exciting." Howl gave his friend a smirk as Fujimoto gave him a weird look.

"You're crazy- mmph…!" Lips stopped the red haired from saying anymore as the raven haired began to deepen their kiss. Howl's hand raked through those red locks as Fujimoto wrapped his arms around the wizard's waist. It seemed like forever as the two broke apart for air.

The red head breathed as he gave his friend a sloppy grin, "You were right, Howl. That was exciting." Howl's face broke into a wide grin as he laughed wholeheartedly. Fujimoto soon followed suit as the two men laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Alright then, let's go home." The raven haired said after he took a breath, his smile still on his face.

"Mm." The red head nodded as Howl got up to get their things from the rocks and bushes behind them.

"Thank you…Howl."

"Hm?" The raven haired raised a brow as he looked over his shoulder. Fujimoto had his head bowed, making his long hair cover his face.

Howl chuckled as he walked back over to the red haired's side and knelt in front of the red striped man, "No problem," He kissed Fujimoto's forehead, making the red head gasp a little, "We should do something like this another time, hm?"

The red head opened his mouth to say something else but then laughed instead, "Alright, you win."

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: Ha ha! A little bit of Finding Nemo in here! XD Sorry for the late update, but anyways, hope you liked it! XD This story was based on this picture from DA. Sorry, but the person that drew the picture changed her account, so the original picture is gone. :( Now I can only tell you some of the picture with words! XP


	10. Red Roses?

Red Roses?

"Mmn…" Grey eyes squinted against the sunlight that streamed through the ocean currents as these little fish hovered by his bubble window. The red head scratched his head with a hand as he yawned, sniffling a little.

As he slipped on his blue striped jacket, he shuffled up the stairs like a zombie as he watched where he was going through half lidded eyes.

"Good morning, my darlings." Fujimoto gave his daughters a crooked smile as he placed a hand on the bubble that surrounded his daughters' home. He watched his daughters nibble at his hand as he let out another yawn, cursing himself for being this tired.

"Why am I so tired…?" Fujimoto mumbled to himself as he rubbed at his eyes. In his sleepy state, he didn't notice his daughters swimming away from him nor the black shadow that loomed behind him.

"Happy Mother's Day." A bouquet of red roses appeared in front of his face as a hand snaked around his midsection. Fujimoto almost screamed as he quickly turned his head, seeing a familiar face in the corner of his eye.

"Howl! Stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

Howl chuckled as he blew into the red head's ear, "Stop doing what?"

Something shot up his spine as Fujimoto flinched, "That!" The raven haired growled lowly as he felt the blue striped man shiver under his fingertips. The red head gritted his teeth as he tightly closed his eyes, trying to will away the feeling that was shocking his entire body. Howl smirked as he placed a kiss on the blue striped man's neck, making Fujimoto moan a little.

The red head swore under his breath as he bit his lip, "H-Howl…!" The raven haired pressed the blue striped man closer to his body as he leaned the bouquet of flowers against Fujimoto's daughters' home. Little red bodies came up to the flowers and inspected the bouquet with their mouths, curious as to what was leaning on their home.

Howl hummed as he began to plant kisses all over the red head's neck, wrapping his now free arm over the smaller man's torso, "Hm?"

"Sto- ah…!" Fujimoto couldn't speak as another pulse of pleasure shot through his body. The raven haired smirked as he slowly began to unbutton the red head's jacket.

"No…please…girls…!" His mouth and his whole body didn't seem to work as the red head weakly tried to pry Howl's hands off, but to no avail. The raven haired gently peeled off Fujimoto's clothes, kissing the bare skin as he went as his hands went to the other's pants. The red head was torturing his bottom lip as he let out a whimper, his eyes watching his daughters in pure terror and with a hint of relief. His daughters were busy with the flowers that he got, seemingly trying to eat those really red roses. He would have laughed at the scene before him but right now, his mind was getting fuzzy as his body was going haywire. The red head panted as Howl pulled him to the ground, pulling his pants open.

With his face flushed, a thought struck Fujimoto,"…D-did you just say that today is Mother's Day…?"

"Mmhm." Howl replied halfheartedly as he ran his fingers up and down the red head's stomach, slowly tempting to go lower and lower as he went.

"…But I'm not…a mother…!" Fujimoto continued to pant as he closed his eyes, feeling his whole body go numb.

"…When I saw these roses, they reminded me or you," Howl whispered this in the red head's ear as he brought the other man closer. Fujimoto's face turned bright red as he instinctly looked away. The raven haired softly chuckled as he glanced up at the many little "Ponyos" still trying to eat the bouquet. The flowers seemed safe from the "little monsters" as the bouquet lightly bounced from the pressure of little mouths against it.

The red head sighed as he could feel the other man kiss his shoulder, tensing when hands started to roam around in his pants, "B-but…still…!"

"Shh…just relax." Howl growled as he pushed Fujimoto onto the ground, locking their lips together.

"Mmph…!" The red head tried to resist but was quickly swept away by his lover's breath and warmth on his skin, engulfing him into a sweet abyss.

XxXxXxX

"Howl! These are gorgeous! I love them!" Sophie squealed as she clung to Howl's neck. In one hand, the silver haired held a bouquet full of bright red roses. Calcifer and Markl rolled their eyes at the gushy scene in front of them. Heen barked excitedly as he ran around in circles at the little boy's feet.

The raven haired grinned wildly as he laughed, "You're welcome, Sophie." He placed a kiss on his wife's temple.

Sophie giggled as she kissed him on the lips, "I love you Howl."

"I love you too, Sophie."

XxXxXxXxX

"My love, Happy Mother's Day." Fujimoto held out a bouquet of red roses as Granmamare was in normal size, clinging to the edge of his submarine.

"Oh thank you Fujimoto, they're beautiful." She awed at the red roses as she carefully held the bouquet in her hands. She lifted herself out of the water and gave Fujimoto a kiss.

The red head smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "You're welcome, my love."

Inside Fujimoto's submarine lay a single red rose in a crystal vase; its red petals glowing in the ocean's light.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: OMG! WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG? XD Well HAPPY –very late- MOTHER'S DAY! XD Well hoped you liked it! XD


	11. Fire in Full Bloom

Fire In Full Bloom

"Master Howl! Someone's here!" Markl yelled as Heen barked rather loudly at whoever was at the door. A somewhat cool summer breeze blew in through the open door as the bright evening sun glowed over the Wastes, making the mountains glitter uncharacteristically gold.

"Mm...wha...?" Howl yawned as he sat up from their deep red couch.

Draping an arm across the back of the couch, he squinted his eyes from the blazing sun, "Ah...it's you again." Howl smiled as the reflection from the silver-white scales danced off of his blue orbs.

"Good evening Howl." A low grumbled voice spoke as the dragon that stood in the doorway bowed.

"Do you need help with anything like fixing a broken clock or make clothes put away themselves..." The raven haired listed as he made his way to the front door.

As the wizard leaned against the door frame with his forearm, the dragon turned into the one and only Haku, "Do you have any fireworks?"

Howl tilted his head in curiosity, "What for?" Green eyes sparkled with glee as Haku smirked.

XxXxXxXxX

"What'd you bring me out here for?" Fujimoto shivered as he stood in the sand beside his lover, the nozzle of his water-machine tightly gripped in his hand.

"I think Haku wanted to show us something." Howl grinned as he gently pulled the red head down into his lap, placing the water-machine on the side while wrapping his arms around his lover. It was 7:30 and the sun was already setting. Fujimoto buried his face into the raven haired's neck, trying to get warm.

A moment later, colorful blossoms of light covered the partly dark sky, "Look Fuji!" Howl lightly shook Fujimoto as he gazed up at the sky, his excitement shining brighter than the stars.

Grey eyes grew wide as the red haired gasped, "Wow..." As they took a moment to watch the fireworks explode into different colors and shapes, people began gathering on the beach.

"Ahh! Humans!" Fujimoto hissed as he tried to stare down the many couples and families that seemed to multiply in a blink of an eye.

"Relax," Howl chuckled as he placed a kiss on the red haired's forehead then a longer-lasting kiss on his lover's lips, "They're just having a romantic evening like us." The raven haired laughed as he placed another kiss on his lover's frowning lips. Fujimoto continued to frown as he tried to stare the wizard down but as he giggled uncontrollably, he realized that he just can't stay mad at the blue-eyed man. The red head jokingly punched Howl's shoulder before engulfing the raven haired in a searing hot kiss.

Oblivious to the world, as the fireworks had its final burst of light, two dark shadows melted into one and slowly disappeared among the mounds of sand.

XxXxXxXxX

In the early hours of dawn, a small shadow slowly came toward the sleeping couple in the sand. Putting a warm blanket over the two, green eyes seemed to glow in the dark as the figure kneeled next to a certain raven haired.

As Howl dreamily slept with an equally oblivious Fujimoto in his arms, Haku leaned over until his lips were a breath away from the raven haired's ear, "Happy Fourth of July, Howl." He whispered then curled up in the crook of the wizard's arm, his nose buried deep in Howl's side.

Being slightly moved, blue eyes blinked open. The raven haired softly gasped, realizing that another body was next to him. Howl chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the boy, burying his nose in those black locks, "Thank you, Haku." Falling back into a deep sleep, the three slept on as the warm orange sun crept up over the horizon, bringing in a brand new day.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short XP HAPPY -early- FOURTH OF JULY! XDD Been a while since I updated this story XDD Well hope you like it~! XD


	12. The Black of Night

The Black of Night

"Hey there Fuji~" Howl purred deeply as he crept up behind Fujimoto, totally dressed in a batman outfit.

"Oh gods! You almost gave me a heart attack Howl!" Fujimoto's hair stuck up on end as he tried to catch his breath. The red head was still in his normal clothes, much to Howl's disappointment, as Fujimoto was hanging up some paper bats and brooms he and Brun-Ponyo made the day before.

Once the red haired caught his breath, he went back to work on the decorations as he muttered about humans and their festivities.

Howl frowned as he wrapped his arms around the red head, nuzzling his nose in the nape of his lover's neck, "Why aren't you dressed in the outfit I picked for you?"

Fujimoto glanced back at the raven haired, "That cat costume?"

"It's the Cheshire...and you don't like it?" Howl pouted as he gave the older man puppy-dog eyes.

Fujimoto flinched as he muttered, "...I...but those ears..."

"Here, why don't I finish this up and you go put on your costume!" The wizard beamed as he took the decorations out of the red head's arms.

Fujimoto sputtered, "WHAATT?"

"Just go!" Howl giggled as he gently pushed the red head in the direction of his lover's quarters with his hip.

Fujimoto grumbled as he trudged away, "Fine." He slammed his iron door shut as he glared at the colorful material laying on his bed. He distastefully disrobed and put the article of clothing on, cursing Howl for all he's worth.

Once Fuji came back in this pink and purple stripped Cheshire cat costume, the red head's mouth dropped as he saw a table full of food with lots of candles surrounding the table. His heart swelled when he saw more bats and the Halloween pictures Ponyo drew for him taped on the walls. He felt his face heat when he saw Howl pull out a chair for him.

"...How did you do this...? This is...marvelous...!" Fujimoto breathed as he looked at the hot foods in front of him.

Howl poured some sparkling apple cider into two wine glasses then took a seat on the other side of the table, "To a wonderful night and to the beautiful man sitting across from me. Happy Halloween, Chesire~" Blue eyes sparkled as he gave his lover a warm, but cheeky, smile.

"Happy Halloween, Batman." Fujimoto giggled as a thought crossed his mind, "Say, let's play 'Trick-or-Treat after our meal?"

Howl raised a brow, "Ooh~ I have lots of treats to give you tonight~" He gave his lover a passionate kiss, tasting the sweet apple cider on those red lips.

"And tricks~" Fujimoto suggested in the middle of a kiss. Howl laughed as they began to dig into their meal.

XxXxXxXxX

In the town of Porthaven, Sophie laughed as Markl, dressed in his "old man" cape, Sousuke, in a skeleton costume, and Ponyo as her mother, which Sophie thought was utterly adorable, yelled, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" at one of their neighbor's door. The silver haired bit her lip in wonder while she carried a monkey-dressed Morgan in her arms, wondering when Howl was coming home because the children's bags were already full to the rim. She knew he was probably at Fuji's, which still unsettled her. She giggled a little though, when she remembered Howl telling her that afternoon that he was going to "save the day!" in his batman outfit. Morgan and Markl laughed as the brunette played sword fight with her husband, faking his death when Markl "hit" him.

Sophie shook her head as she looked up at the dark purple sky, "Alright kids! Time to go home and count your candy!"

"Yay!" Markl, Sousuke, and Ponyo cheered as the apprentice raced the other two back to the house. Sophie hid her smile behind a hand as she hurried after the children.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: I know it's so early, but you can't be too early. XDD Well Happy -early- HALLOWEEN! Sorry it's a bit short. XP Been lazy since college...and in college. Shhh. XDD Well hope you like it! XDD


	13. Riding into the Sunset

Riding Into the Sunset

"Hrm...that dreaded 'Mother's Day' as humans call it is coming up..." Fujimoto dug his feet into the wet sand in frustration as he growled.

Howl sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky, "...I can't think of anything besides flowers and sweets...!" The raven haired plopped onto his back as he groaned. The two were sitting on the sand in their swim shorts-Fuji in red and white strips and Howl in light blue-while the ocean licked at their feet. Mother's Day was a few days away and they could not decide what to give to their wives for the special occasion.

"...We should-! No no no that won't do..." Fuji plopped his head onto Howl's stomach, tired of thinking.

In the corner of Fujimoto's eye, he saw a flash of light, "What was that?" He sat up on his elbows and stared out into the water by the rock wall.

"Must be glass." Howl curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

"Look! There it is again!"

"It's just your imagination..." The raven haired waved it off and went back to his light doze.

"We should check out what it is! It might be dangerous to my-"

"Dangerous. Yes. So you shou-"

"Howl! Stop being such a jerk! Come on!" Fujimoto pulled Howl to his feet and dragged him towards the rocks. Once they got there, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"I saw it! I know I did..." Fujimoto clambered all along the rocks, looking in-between the cracks and crevices.

"It was your imaginati-" Howl huffed as he put his hands to his hips, but was cut off when the red head squealed.

"I found it!" Fujimoto pulled out this plastic pink and purple unicorn/pony toy out from in-between the rocks.

"A child's toy?"

"AHH! It moved!" Fujimoto dropped the unicorn in surprise. The toy pony picked itself up and it looked indeed angry that it was disturbed.

"Oh boy. It's mad." Howl and Fuji began to slink away when its colorful beam of light came from its horn and covered the two.

"W-we're shrinking!" The red head shrieked as the colorful light began to spin around them at a dangerously fast pace.

Fujimoto found himself on the rocky floor with a headache, "Ugh...what happened?"

"...We must have blacked out..." Howl said beside him as the two sat up...or they tried.

"WHA-? HOWL! Y-YOU'RE-WHA-!" Fujimoto and Howl found themselves in horse-form. The red head was covered in red stripes while the other had blue stripes.

"ARE WE STUCK LIKE THIS?" Fujimoto panicked as his new hooves slipped on the rocky floor.

"Who would be responsible..." Howl paced as he dug deep into his list of enemies.

A splash of water took both men-ponies off-guard as a red head came out of the water, "Ah! It worked!" A familiar voice sang with glee.

"GRANMAMARE?" Howl and Fujimoto screamed in unison as Granmamare swam toward them with the waves and propped herself onto a nearby rock.

"We did great didn't we Lucas?" Another voice appeared behind the rocks as a certain silver haired walked into view with THE pony on her shoulder.

"Sophie?" Howl's shoulders slumped as he moaned in agony.

"Oh please it's not that bad. Markl and Morgan will have a great time with their new pony~!"

"I'm sorry if we said something or done something-what can we do to-" Howl was scrambling on the floor towards Sophie's feet.

The silver haired shared a look with Granmamare before saying, "Give us a total spa treatment and...spend more time with the kids."

"Alright alright..." Fujimoto and Howl sniffled as they agreed to the deal.

Granmamare and Sophie high-fived each other as the red head whispered into her partner-in-crime's ear, "We won't tell them the spell wears off in 24 hours!" They giggled to each other as they watched their blue and red striped ponies trying to get used to walking on four legs.

"You two will pay for this...!" The raven haired whispered as he comforted his lover.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Yay! Finally another chappy here :P Story based off of this pic by paje(dash)chan called Ghibli Ponies. Hopefully you can find it... Blasted Fanfic for not being able to save the whole url...XP Sorry. For some reason I haven't been "focused" enough to write any-or finish any stories XP All the ideas are there it's just...:P Sorry for all the silliness in this chappy XDD Anyways hope you enjoyed it! HAPPY -almost- MOTHER'S DAY! XDD


End file.
